1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of apparatus for mounting an antenna on a surface, in particular for mounting and removing the antenna for transport or relocation, which can advantageously be used in areas of concern involving the use of an antenna in motorized-vehicles or mobile homes or where the antenna is employed in a portable manner.
Further, the invention relates to the field for mounting an object on a surface, in particular for temporarily mounting and subsequently removing the object or assembly attached from the surface.
2. Description of Related Art
The average size or diameter of satellite antennas or dishes have reduced over the years. Satellite dishes of diameter of only 20 inches or less are now more common. With the reduction in size, the dishes have more prevalent in industries such as the trucking industry or in the recreational vehicle industry. Smaller satellite dishes permit reception of entertainment signals in a more mobile environment.
Various methods have been employed in the past, including tripod configurations and fixed configurations.